LIFE
by Azula RK
Summary: Anna, Ren, Horo y Jeanne son los mejores amigos desde que entraron al internado. Pero con la llegada de tres chicos nuevos esa condicion puede cambiar, ya que Hao, Yoh y Lyserg llegan para cambiar las cosas. Capitulo 5 arriba! Dejen reviews Por fa!
1. Chapter 1

Anna Kyoyama permanecía recostada en la ventanilla. Con los audifonos puestos pero el reproductor apagado y los ojos cerrados, ignoraba en totalidad el hermoso paisaje. En unos cuantos minutos aterrizarían en Londres. Aomori estaba ya muy lejos, y cada minuto que pasaba la alejaba mas de su amado Japón. En un suspiro recordó, que solo era un par de años mas, los que tendría que estar en ese estúpido internado. Después de eso, ella saldria y se iria a vivir a Tokio, donde se independizaría y comenzaría a trabajar por su propia cuanta.

Su madre, Eliza, era una reconocida y mundialmente famosa top model inglesa. Y su padre, Fausto, era un prestigioso doctor japones. Ellos se conocieron en una fiesta en China, se enamoraron y se casaron. Pero aunque ahora ellos se encontraban separados, siempre fueron muy buenos amigos, y sobre todo, muy buenos padres. La apoyaban en todo y siempre le daban lo mejor, aunque a ella no le gustara. Y lo mejor para ella en este momento, (y hace seis años) era estudiar en uno de los mejores internados de todo el mundo.

Anna no se quejaba. A pesar de que odiaba su escuela, ella estaba agradecida de poder salir cada vez que tenía un desfile o una secion de fotos, incluso cuando estos eran en New York o Paris o en cualquier otra parte del mundo. Con solo 17 años, Anna era la nueva revelacion del mundo de la moda. Fue descubierta hace tres años por la dueña y creadora del imperio de ropa interior _"Love Ixoosh"_, Ixoosh Mercy. Ella había ido, junto con el resto de sus compañeros de clase, a las playas de los Hamptons, a celebrar el fin de cursos, cuando una hermosa mujer de edad madura se le acercó para comentarle lo guapa y estética que era, y sin mas, le ofreció un contrato para ser el rostro de su nueva linea de ropa interior para adolescentes _"Love Ixoosh Teen"._

La chica sonrió recordando la conmocion que eso causó entre sus compañeros y amigos. Y aun mas entre sus padres, que, después de pensarlo mucho, accedieron a que ella empesara a trabajar como modelo. Después de todo, no sería la primera vez. Con anterioridad Anna ya había hecho algunas seciones de fotos, e incluso desfiles, pero todos ellos sin importancia, comparados con la oportunidad que ahora tenía.

En cuanto el avion aterrizó, Anna y su padre desembarcaron y entrarón a la terminal. En unos cuantos minutos, la gente se empesó a amontonar alrededor de la chica, pidiendole fotos y consejos de belleza. Su padre llamó a unos guardias de seguridad para que la cuidaran en lo que él iba a recoger las maletas de su hija. Anna sabía manejar ese tipo de situaciones. Después de muchas fotos, y comentarios como "Es mas bella en persona" o "Que preciosos ojos tiene" la rubia salió de ahí acompañada de su padre.

**-¡Que caos!, uno crería que los ingleses son mas recatados.** –dijo su padre mientras subía al auto que los abuelos maternos de la chica, habian envíado por ellos– **Aunque era muy claro que la mayoria eran extrangeros… ¿sigues molesta?**

**-Obvio sigo molesta, muy molesta** –le contestó mientras cerraba los ojos y se colocaba de nuevo los audifonos

-**Doctor Kyoyama, tengo ordenes de llevarlos a usted y a la señorita Anna a la casa de los señores Collins** –dijo el chofer al tiempo que cerraba las puertas de Fausto y su hija, y subía al aciento de piloto

**-¡Ah!, por supuesto, bueno, entonces vamos allá.** –le contestó al hombre y luego se volteo hacia su hija, y le quitó un audifono para acegurarse de que esta lo escuchara –**Anna vamos a ir a casa de tu madre y abuelos, y, no me importa que tan molesta estés, vas a comportarte, y a ser una educada señorita en frente de todos ellos, o el desfile de febrero se cancela para ti-. **

Anna solo rodo los ojos y bufó molesta, mientras volvía a colocar el audicular en su oído.

Se encontraba en su habitacion, en la casa de sus abuelos. Habían cenado todos juntos, y ella, como hija ejemplar, sonreía a todos, y daba las gracias cada vez que la felicitaban por sus perfectas calificaciones, por su brillante trabajo, y por que, según su abuelo, cada día se ponia mas guapa. Estaba recostada en su cama, pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, cuando su celular sonó. Reconoció el tono en seguida, era Ren. Sin pensarlo dos veces contestó

-**Que onda** –dijo la chica en tono despreocupado

_-__**Hey Anna, creí que hibas a llegar hoy, te estube esperando en el hotel de siempre**_

**-No, mis abuelos insistieron para que nos quedaramos en su casa, lo siento**

_**-No hay problema, ayer me encontre con el idiota de Horo y me dijo que vamos a tener dos compañeros nuevos, que son gemelos y que tambien vienen de Japón, ¿Qué te parece?**_

**-¿Ayer? ¿Desde cuando llegaste?**

**-**_**hmp, desde ayer.**_

**-Me da igual quien entre o quien se valla, yo ni siquiera queria entrar este año. Encontré una escuela muy cerca de mi casa en Aomori, es grande y bonita. Pero no, Fausto me dijo que ya había pagado la colegiatura, y que no iba a desperdiciar dinero**

_**-ya deja de estar de amargada, nos vamos a divertir este año. Traigo armamento pesado**_

**-hmp como sea, al menos ya solo nos queda dos años mas, y todo se acaba**

**-Anna, ya duermete mañana te levantaras muy temprano** –sonó desde afuera de la habitacion la voz de Eliza

-**Te cuelgo, nos vemos mañana** –dijo Anna si molestarse en contestarle a su madre

_**-Sale, me saludas a tu papá**_

Y colgó. Después de un par de minutos se quedó profundamente dormida


	2. Chapter 2

Era el primer día en el Royal Training School, uno de los internados mas selectos e importantes de todo el mundo, pero no para ella, para ella solo era un estúpido internado en el cual su padre la había hido a botar. Odiaba la escuela, odiaba Inglaterra, odiaba todo el mundo. Con esepción de sus amigos.

El desesperante sonido de quinientos adolescentes aplaudiendo la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Quinientos no. Mas bien 498. Ni ella ni Ren parecían haber prestado atención al motivador discurso de bienvenida de la directora. Todos sus compañeros, aquellos a los que había estado viendo por ya seis años seguidos se pusieron de pie, era el momento mas importante de toda esa estúpida ceremonia de bienvenida: la repartición y orden de las habitaciones.

Ella ya se encontraba en tercer semestre de preparatoria, y aun así todavía le quedaban un año mas de tortura, en aquel tonto internado, en aquel país que sentía tan desconocido, a pesar de haber nacido ahí. Todos salieron del auditorio y se dirigieron a los edificios donde se les designaría sus habitaciones. Los dormitorios estaban divididos en niveles, que se dividían en grados, que a su vez se dividían por genero. Es decir, en dos edificios de color blanco con rojo estaban todos los de la primaria, 5° y 6°, chicos en uno y chicas en otro. En los edificios blancos con verde se encontraban los de la secundaria. Y por ultimo en los edificios blancos con azul estaban los de preparatoria.

**-Anna Kiouyama, Jeanne Giabiconni y Marion Phauna. A ustedes tres les toca estar juntas este año. Les toca la habitación numero 19 **–dijo Matty Matisse, jefa de grupo, encargada del dormitorio de chicas, y ex-mejor-amiga de Anna, al mismo tiempo que les entregaba a cada una llave. –**cuídenlas bien.**

Las tres chicas se vieron entre si. Anna y Jeanne ya tenían tres años seguidos compartiendo habitación. Eran muy buenas amigas, las mejores tal vez, aunque últimamente habían estado teniendo problemas. Y Marion, bueno, Marion era Marion. No hablaba con casi nadie y cuando por fin lograba entablar una conversación, hablaba en tercera persona. Demasiado rara. Sin decir una sola palabra subieron hasta el tercer piso, que es donde se hospedaban las chicas de tercer y cuarto semestre o bien segundo año.

Caminaron hasta dar con la habitación, y en cuanto llegaron, ni tarda ni perezosa, Anna la abrió con su llave. Era una habitación en color rosa, con una cama individual, y una litera. Tres closets, también de color rosa. Un frigorífico y una salita de estar, una televicion y un dvd.

- **Esto parece de primaria. ¡Ni siquiera hay una pantalla!, ¡O un blue-ray!** –dijo Jeanne, con su caracteristico acento francés. Anna no podía terminar de comprender porque era que, a pesar de llavar tres años en Londres, ella seguía conservando su estúpido acento.

**-obvio la pintaremos, quiero esta cama** –dijo la rubia de ojos negros, al mismo tiempo que ponía su enorme maleta encima de la cama individual.

**-De rojo, la pintaremos de rojo, y escoge la cama que quieras, yo quiero la litera de abajo. Espero que no te moleste Marion**

**-Mari siempre quiso dormir en la parte de arriba de una litera **

**-si la pintamos de rojo lo combinaremos con negro, tal vez los bordes de negro y el fondo de rojo **

**-por mi esta bien. ¿Qué te parece unas enormes flores de loto en color negro? ¿Tu que piensas Marion?**

**-Mari siempre quiso dormir en un cuarto rojo con negro-.** Anna y Jeanne miraron extrañadas a la rubia, pero después de unos segundos continuaron desempacando sin importancia

**-Llamaré a Marco para que me mande la pantalla de mi cuarto –**dijo Jeanne mientras guardaba su ropa en el closet de en medio

**-yo iré a comprar un blue-ray el sábado, o vamos las dos, sirve que compramos la pintura**

**-¿El sábado?, ¿Qué ese día no tienes un desfile en Milán?**

**-No. Mi padre canceló mi asistencia porque dice que es muy temprano para salir de la escuela, que ya cuando tenga un mes aquí, podré salir con normalidad**

-**No te molestes amiga, pero hay veces que tu padre me desespera, y eso que no lo ****conozco**

**-¡Ay Jeanne! Ya somos dos. ¿ya tienes tu uniforme?**

-**Sip, mira** –dijo la francesa mientras descolgaba del closet su uniforme, que consistía en un jumper azul marino, camisa blanca con el escudo de la escuela, y un blazer igualmente azul. Aparte de eso el uniforme también llevaba una estúpida corbata de moño, y una boina francesa ambas en color azul marino, medias blancas y zapatos negros. **-¿y tu?**

**-Si, lo compre apenas ayer. Oye, salgamos a dar una vuelta, estar en un lugar tan rosa me atosiga. Marion, ¿vienes?**

**-No, Mari quiere descansar un rato**.

Y sin mas ambas salieron rumbo a la cafetería.

**-Ayer conocí a un chico. Él es tan guapo. Se llama Lyserg, y que cres, ¡Será nuestro compañero de clase! –**dijo Jeanne mientras se formaba para hacer su pedido y el de su amiga

**-¿Ah si? ¿Y que pasó con Ren y tu plan de conquistarlo este año? –**preguntó divertida Anna, mientras veía el menú, y trataba de encontrar algo que no le provocara nauseas

**-¡Puaj! Ya me rendí con Ren, he llegado a la conclucion de que él solo tiene ojos para ti**

**-Y yo acabo de llegar a la conclucion de que tú estas mas loca que Horo y su hermana juntos. Ya te he dicho que Ren y yo solo somos amigos, y siempre seremos solo eso**

**-Ahá, si, eso es lo que tú dices, pero el año pasado se corrió el rumor de que ustedes dos andaban en secreto. Como sea, te cuento, Lyserg es ingles, sus padres tienen un titulo noble, ¡Como un príncipe!. ¿Qué vas a querer? Yo invito**.

-**Un té negro caliente, helado no, con dos de azúcar por favor. Ah y un pastel de chocolate con cerezas, no, mejor con fresas. Mejor dos, uno con cerezas y el otro con fresas**

**-Me alegra saber que a pesar de estar molesta tu apetito sigue como siempre**

Jeanne hizo el pedido, y en cuanto se lo entregaron se fueron a una mesa. Estaban conversando sobre lo que habían hecho durante las vacaciones cuando llegaron Horokeu Usui y Ren Tao

**-¡¿Qué hay Jeanne?! ¡Hola Anna! **–gritó efusivo Horo

**-¡¿Puedes dejar de gritar idiota?! ¡haces que me duela la cabeza!**

**-Al parecer a alguien le afecto el cambio de horario**

**-No le hagas caso a Anna, Horo. Esta molesta porque su padre canceló un desfile de modas que tenía el ****sábado**

**-¡¿Canseló la ida a Milan?!** **Yo quería ir contigo** –preguntó Ren a su amiga

-**Si y no es por eso que estoy molesta**

**-Hay tres chicos nuevos en el colegio, opino que les vallamos dando una bienvenida** –dijo Horo ignorando a la rubia.

**-Ignoren a Horo, ¿Entonces porque estas molesta? **

**-Por lo que les conté**.

**-¡A mi no me contaste nada!** –bofó el chico de la pañoleta azul

**-¡Porque tú no eres mi amigo!**

**-Vamos Anna, vamos a armarla en grande este año, comensemos con los chicos nuevos de nuestro salon, y después vallamos con los de 5° de primaria** –propuso Jeanne

-**Esta bien. ¿Qué tienen planeado? ¿Qué cosas trageron que nos puedan servir? **–preguntó la rubia, dispuesta a desquitarse el resto del año escolar en bromas escolares

**-Conseguí pólvora **–dijó malicioso Tao

**-¡¿Pólvora?! – **susurró sorprendida Jeanne

**-¡Ren! ¡Queremos hacer bromas, no explotar la escuela!, Pensándolo bien eso sería divertido**

**-¡No seas idiota Hoto! ¡No es pólvora para eso! A lo mucho solo explotaría la oficina de la directora. Esta pólvora es con la que hacen los cohetes**

**-¡Los que viajan a la luna! ¡No sabia que se hacían con pólvora!**

**-¡Si seras idiota!, ¡los petardos inepto! –**le contestó la francesa mientras le pegaba con el puño cerrado

**-¡Ay Jeanne! ¡Si yo solo estaba bromeando!**

**-¿Dónde la conseguiste? –**preguntó Anna

**-El novio de mi hermana tenía la caja completa en su auto, y se la compré**

**-Ahá, ¿Y se puede preguntar como la pasaste por el aeropuerto?**

**-le pedí a mi padre su avión. ¡Por favor Anna! ¡Me sorprende de ti!**

**-¡Como sea! Me imagino que tienes un plan para ella ¿O me equivoco?**

**-No y si. La traje para jugar, pero todavía no tengo pensado en que usarla, es decir, no quiero desperdiciarla en una mensada, es por eso que espere a que llegaran para que me ayudaran a pensar de que manera usarla**

**-De acuerdo. Jeanne ¿tu que trajiste?**

**-Yo traigo champaña. ¡No me miren así, es verdad!**

**-y de donde conseguiste champaña y como la pudiste pasar en el aeropuerto –**preguntó Horo

**- es de mi papá, la saque de su reserva especial, y yo no vine en avión, sino en tren y en barco**

**-¡¿Viajaste en tren desde París?!**

**-Ignora a Horo, Jeanne, ¿que marca es? –**preguntó Ren

**-**_**Moët & Chandon, **_**y son tres botellas**

**-¡Delicioso!, helada sabe exquisita, aunque no creo que nos sirva para hacer bromas**

**-Tal vez no Ren, pero si para celebrar**

**-Es cierto, muy bien amiga, y tu Hoto-Hoto ¿Qué traes?**

-**bueno yo traigo pintura, un boligrafo que da toques, una resortera, y lo mejor, en lo que desperdicie mis vacaciones de verano: treje un frasco enorme, lleno de porquerias, con ratones muertos, popo de perro, pipi de gato, y mi mayor secreto, sudor de los asquerosos pies de mi ancestro!**

**-¡Qué asco!, y para que lo sepas genio, deja de ser secreto cuanto lo cuentas** –dijo Jeanne con cara de asco

-**Es que ese no es el secreto, el secreto es la manera en la que Horo lo consigue**

**-Por mi que se quede secreto, y tampoco quiero saber como es que tu sabes eso. –**dijo Anna viendo a su amigo** –ok, entonces Francia trae **_**Moët**_**, China polvora, y el idiota un frasco con esencia de su padre. Ok creo que podemos hacer grandes cosas con eso**

**-¡Hey! ¿Por qué Jeanne puede ser Francia y Ren China y yo no soy Japón?**

**-¡Porque yo soy Japón y no quiero que la gente sepa que venimos del mismo lugar!**

**-En teoria tu eres de Inglaterra**

**-¡No! ¡Yo soy de Japón!, en fin. Como sea.**

**-Amiga ¿Qué tragiste tu?**

**-cinco bombas caseras de humo, y el material necesario para hacer seis mas**

-**ok. ¡En difinitiva quiero saber como pudiste pasar por el aereopuerto con eso!**

-**es que no lo trage de Japón. ¿recuerdan que no pude ir con ustedes a Noruega?** –sus amigos asintieron con la cabeza, el año pasado iban a ir a turistear a ese país pero Fausto no la dejó ir –**bueno, me quede aquí, con mi madre, un par de semanas, tiempo que aproveche para hacerlas, y esconderlas hasta ayer.**

-**imprecionante –**sopló Horo

**-¡Wiiiii! Nos vamos a divertir este año** –gritó euforica Jeanne

La una y media de la madrugada y no podia dormir mas de una hora. Al parecer todo lo que había cenado le había hecho mala digestion pues el dolor de barriga la mataba, y para colmo, la enfermera todavia no llegaba así que la enfermeria estaba cerrada. Después de intenterlo media hora mas, Anna se puso de pie y salió de su habitacion, necesitaba aire fresco. Sin embargo, en cuando dio el primer paso fuera del edificio se arrepintió, hacia demaciado frio. Pero no iba a regresar a su cuarto por un abrigo así que caminó un rato por el jardin.

**-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?** –preguntó una sueve voz a sus espaldas, Anna se giró para ver quien era y se encontró con un chico, de cabello largo y negro, de piel morena y de llamativos ojos marrón **-¡Hola! ¡Soy Yoh Asakura!, no queria molestarte pero, bueno, se me hiso un poco raro el hecho de que una chica estuviera aquí sola**

**-No, no es raro.¿Asakura? Eres nieto de la directora ¿cierto?, nunca te había visto en el colegio**

**-bueno, si soy nuevo. Estube estudiando en Japón pero mi abuela suplico que mi hermano y yo terminaramos de estudiar aqui ¿tu llevas mucho tiempo aquí? ¿en que grado estas? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

**-hablas mucho. Llevó seis años aquí, desde que tenía 11, voy en segundo de preparatoria, y me llamo Anna Kyoyama**

**-¡Que sorpresa! Yo tambien voy en segundo. Seremos compañeros. Y dime Annita, ¿Por qué no puedes dormir?**

**-Anna, soy Anna, no Annita. Y no es que no pueda dormir, es solo que comí mucho y estoy muy llena**

**-¿te gusta la comida de este país?, a mi me da asco.**

**-solo los postres, y alguno que otro guiso, **

Y así se pasaron mas de una hora conversando hasta que a Anna se le fue el dolor y le dio sueño

**- bueno, tengo que irme,mañana comienzan las clases y no quiero estar cansada, nos vemos**

**-si, que descanses**

Anna regreso a su habitacion y trato de dormir un poco antes de que amaneciera.

Ok ok, muchas gracias a **Jill** por su review. Y tambien a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer, les prometo ir mejorando cada capitulo, solo espero que por favor, me dejen reviews, ¡LOS AMARE! si les gusta Naruto, y tienen tiempo, dense una vuelta por mi otro fic, PLL, por fa! Dlb! Y gracias por leer...


	3. Chapter 3

Por fin hiban a iniciar las clases. Jeanne, como siempre, desperto muy temprano. Con toda la calma del mundo tomó una ducha. Para cuando salió, Anna estaba haciendo su cama y Marion buscaba algo en su closet.

**-iré a ducharme**

**-ok Anna, te espero para ir a desayunar junto con los chicos**

Y sin mas la rubia salió de la habitacion. Jeanne sacó de su closet su uniforme perfectamente planchado, pero antes de ponerselo hiso su cama.

**-Mari ira a ducharse. Nos vemos en clases**.

**-si Marion, nos vemos**

En cuanto terminó de ponerse el uniforme, Anna entró al cuarto envuelta en una toalla.

**-¿Te plancho tu uniforme?**

**-No Jeanne, lo planche anoche, oye, ¿No cres que tu uniforme esta un poco demaciado largo?**

La chica le echo una mirada a su uniforme, que ya traía puesto. La falda del jumper, que tenía que ir arriba de la rodilla, Jeanne la llevaba a media pantorrilla, la camisa unas dos tallas mas grande, el blazer casi tan largo como la falda.

**-Yo creo que esta bien, ahora si parece un uniforme desente**

Anna rodo los ojos y se puso el uniforme. A diferencia de Jeanne, a ella le quedaba perfecto, casi casi pintado.

Después de terminar de peinarse y vestirse, ambas salieron rumbo a la cafeteria, para encontrarse con sus amigos. Cuando llegaron, Ren y Horo-Horo ya estaban ahí.

**-Buenos dias, ¿Cómo estubo su primera noche en este infierno?** –dijo Jeanne, mientras se asercaba a sus amigos para saludarlos de beso en la mejilla.

**-Espantosa, tenemos un nuevo compañero de cuarto… ¡Y no adivinan quien es!**

**-Manta Oyamada **–respondió Anna mientras tomaba lugar al lado de Ren

**-¡¿Cómo lo supiste?!**

**-El año pasado, antes del fin de cursos, lo adelantaron un año. Era obvio**

**-Es cierto. Ya lo había olvidado.**

**-Tengo hambre, ¿ya pidieron el desayuno?**

**-No, queriamos esperarlas para ordenar algo**

**-Yo tambien tengo hambre, amiga. ¿Qué hay para desayunar?**

**-Higado asado.**

**-mmm, delicioso **–dijo con sarcasmo Jeanne

**-¡Odio esta estupida comida! ¡Si aquí hay mas extrangeros que ingleses! ¡¿Por qué carajos no hay omelet y café para desayunar?! **

**-Anna, baja la voz. Estas llamando la atencion de todos.**

**-No me importa Ren. Ahora vengo**

**-¿A dónde vas?**

**-A quejarme con la cocinera**

**-Y se fue a hablar con la cocinera**

**-A veces Anna es un poco impulsiva ¿no lo creen?**

**-Pues, mi querida Jeanne, si consigue huevos y café para desayunar, prometo no volver a llamarla bruja por lo que resta del año escolar**

**-Es una promesa Hotito**

**-Ya lo creo picudito **

**-Por favor, no empiesen a discutir. Oye Horo, hay algo que quiero preguntarte**

**-Dime Jeanne**

**-¿No te molesta el hecho de que tu hermana se este besando en plena cafeteria con Chocolove McDonell?**

**-Bueno, Pilika nunca haria algo así**

**-Muy bien genio, voltea y velo con tus propios ojos**

El ainu volteo hacia donde Ren le señalaba, solo para encontrarse a su pequeña hermana besandose apasionadamente con el moreno, famoso por mujeriego.

**-¡PILIKA! **–Gritó mientras salia corriendo a donde su hermana y McDonell

**-Y solo quedaron dos** –Dijo Ren, mientras se pasaba a la silla donde, segundos antes, estaba Horo, para quedar al lado de Jeanne

**-¿Tu no saldras gritando con la intencion de matar a alguien?**

**-mmm, no lo creo. Todavia no he desayunado… Anna me dijo que habias conocido a alguien el día que llegamos**

**-¿Anna te dijo eso?**

**-De hecho Horo y yo te escuchamos decirlo ayer… así que un principe ¿no?**

**-No recuerdo haber mensionado nada sobre eso cuando ustedes llegaron.**

**-Bueno, Sherlock, ¿me vas a contar o vas a seguir protestando?**

**-De acuerdo. Se llama Lyserg**

**-¿Lyserg? ¿Lyserg Diethel? ¿Es ingles y punk? ¿Con cabello verde y cara de niña?**

**-Si, si, si, si y no. Lyserg no tiene cara de niña, ¿lo conoces?**

**-Si, tuvimos un pequeño encuentro en los baños. El entró, por error a mi baño. Lo bueno es que yo ya estaba vestido. Y si tiene cara de niña**

**-No es cierto, yo mas bien creo que tu estas celoso de él**

**-¡JA! ¿Por qué estaría yo celoso de alguien como él?**

**-Pues porque es mas que obvio que él es mas guapo que tu**

**-¡Que buen chiste Jeanne! Mirame bien, porque no hay nadie mas guapo que yo en este colegio y todos lo saben**

**-¿Interrumpo algo?** –dijo de pronto Anna, que llegaba con una charola llena de comida: fruta picada con yogurth, un enorme tazón de cereal, una pila de hot cakes, un vaso de zumo de naranja y su amado omelet con una humeante tasa de café recien hecho.

**-¡Amiga! ¿Cómo consegiste todo esto?-**dijo Jeanne separandose de Ren, pues sus rostros estaban muy cerca

**-Bueno, fui a hablar con la cocinera, y me dijo que si yo queria me podian preparar lo que yo quisiera. Y que siempre había sido así. Pero que no lo decian abiertamente, porque este es un colegio ingles y se tienen que respetar las reglas.**

**-¡Valla! Ojala hubiera sabido eso el primer día de clases ¡Hace seis años! **–decia Ren mientras tomaba un poco de fruta

**-¿Y el idiota?**

**-Fue a golpear a Chocolove, por manosear a Pilika. ¿Puedo? –**preguntó Jeanne, mientras señalaba el tazón de cereal

-**Adelante, no creo terminarmelo todo yo sola.**

**-¡Grandioso! ¡¿De donde sacaste esa comida Anita?!**

Al momento de hablar los tres chicos se voltearon a ver al intruso.

**-En la cocina. Puedes pedir lo que quieras y te lo daran. Y creo haberte dicho que no me llamaras Anita. Soy Anna… Anna. Y si no me vas a llamar así, entonces no me hubieras preguntado mi nombre**

**-Lo siento**

**-Amiga, ¿quien es este apuesto chico y de donde lo conoces?**

**-Él es Yoh Asakura. Nos conocimos , ellos son mis amigos Ren y Jeanne**

**-¡¿Anoche?! ¡¿Y se puede saber que hacian anoche los dos juntos?**

**-No podiamos dormir y nos encontramos en el patio ¡Caray Anna! ¡No me dijiste que tenias novio!**

**-Él no es mi novio. Es mi mejor amigo**

**-¡Yoh! ¡Acabo de descubrir que puedes pedir lo que sea en la cafeteria… ¿Quiénes son estas bellas señoritas?** –pregunto un recien llegado clon de Yoh

**-Hao, ellos son mis nuevos amigos, Ren, Jeanne y Anna. Chicos el es mi hermano gemelo, Hao**

**-Hay hermanito, creo que de eso ya se dieron cuenta** –dijo él chico inclinandose ante las chicas y tomando a cada una de la mano se inclinó ante ellas y besó sus muñecas, primero a Anna y después a Jeanne **–Hao Asakura. Un verdadero placer**

**-Encantada** –respondió Jeanne con una risita

-**Disculpen a mi hermano… no tiene modales. Bueno, fue un placer conocerlos, nos vemos en clases Annita** –Y sin mas se alejo de ellos llevandose a rastras a su gemelo

**-¡¿Qué les pasa a esos chicos?!** –bufó molesto Ren

-**No lo se… pero Hao es lindo… Oye Anna, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una cita doble? Tu e Yoh y yo con Hao**

**-No lo creo**

**-¡Ay amiga! ¡Anda!, ¡No me digas que no te gusta Yoh! ¡Si casi ni te molesta que te diga Annita!**

**-¡Anna! ¡¿Ese idiota te gusta?!**

**-¡¿QUÉ DICES REN?! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Solo fui amable con él!**

**-¡Amiga! ¡Aunque sea por mi! ¿Siiii?**

**-¡No Jeanne, No! Si voy a salir con alguien, ese alguien me tiene que gustar primero**

**-Bueno, en ese caso cambiemos a Yoh por Ren, ¿Qué te parece? ¡Seguro que así si quieres! ¿O tu que piensas Ren?-**Dijo Jeanne dandole un leve codazo a su amigo que estaba tan rojo como un tomate

**-Deja de bromear Jeanne, sal tu sola con él**

**-No. Que tal si piensa mal de mi**

**-Bueno entonces salgamos las dos con él**

**-¡¿Harias eso por mi?!**

**-si**

**-¡Kya! Eres fantastica. Ahora vuelvo. Iré a decirle a Hao **–y sin mas se alejo de ellos para buscar a los gemelos

**-Así que no te gusto Yoh, pero si Hao**

**-¿De que hablas Ren?**

**-De que dijiste que solo saldrias con alguien que te gustara, y vas a salir con ese tipo**

**-¡Ah! Te diste cuenta –**dijo Anna mas como una afirmacion que como una pregunta

**-Anna, puede que Jeanne sea despistada, pero yo no. Eso me molesto, ¿sabes?**

**-¿Qué Jeanne sea despistada y tu no?**

**-No bromees, Anna. Hablo de lo del tipo ese**

**-¿Pero, porque Ren? **–su amigo la miro bastante serio**- ¡Vamos Ren! Tu y yo tenemos una linda relacion de amigos, no lo hechemos a perder**

**-¡Pero si fuise tu la que me besó el año pasado!**

**-Si. Y fue un error… tu mismo lo dijiste ¿no?**

**-Anna… yo**

**-¡Amiga! ¡Dijo que si!** –Gritó eúforica Jeanne, interrumpiendo a Ren, y dando por terminada la conversacion de este y Anna

**-Que bien Jeanne…**

**-...-...-...-...**

Hola! aqui actualizando puntualmente. Yo se que por ahora, esta un poco soso, pero tengan por seguro que se hira mejorando a cada capitulo, de todas la historias que he escrito, (Que son como 7) esta es una de mis historias favoritas, de las que mas gusto me de escribir, y me da gusto que la lean! Les queria preguntar si les gusta que actualise los lunes, o si les gustaria que fuera otro dia, por mi no hay problema pues ya tengo escrito hasta el cap 10. Agradesco a **Jill** y a **Lara** por sus reviews! siempre es lindo escuchar la opinion de los demas. Tambien me gustaria que las otras personitas que leen mi fic dejaran por lo menos un review, con almenos un hola! Porfa! No me atreveria a pedirselos si no supiera que estan leyendo mi fic, pues he checado el trafico y resulta que son mas de cien personas que lo han leido! y eso me da mucho gusto, y espero, por favor que puedan dejar sus opiniones, se los agradeceria muchisimo! Por lo demas solo me queda agradecerles por tomarse la molestia de leer. ¡Nos vemos la proxima semana! DLB!


	4. Chapter 4

Había sucedido una semana antes de salir de vacaciones. Ella y Ren estaban conversando en la azotea y una cosa llevo a otra y terminaron besándose. Y aunque en ese momento fue Ren el que rompió el beso diciendo que era un error, ahora era él quien estaba seguro de que no lo había sido.

Se había pasado todas las vacaciones pensando y rebuscando en su mente si era o no era adecuada una relación con la que, hasta ese momento, era su mejor amiga en el mundo. Nadie, ni siquiera Horokeu sabia tanto de él como Anna. De verdad amaba a su amiga, pero como eso… como una amiga. Sin embargo, ahora se encontraba confundido.

Ya no sabia que sentía por ella. Anna era hermosa. Tenía un rostro perfecto, su perfecta piel, su perfecto pelo, su perfecta figura. Ella era perfecta. Cualquiera podría enamorarse de alguien así. Y cuando por fin se da cuenta de lo que siente por ella… aparecen estos dos sujetos, que a su vez son raros y perfectos.

Por mas que Anna le haya dicho que el mas idiota de los dos, Yoh, no le gustaba, había algo raro en ella y en su manera de tratarlo. En primer lugar, ella nunca era amable con extraños, y en segunda, había algo en la mirada de ella cuando lo veía que lo ponía nervioso. Y el otro, el patán, Hao, era un imbécil, se la pasaba coqueteando con Anna y con Jeanne al mismo tiempo. Y lo peor era que parecía que a ninguna de las dos les molestaba eso.

**-¿Qué tiene al gran Ren Tao tan pensativo?**

**-¡Jeanne! Lo lamento, no me di cuenta de que habías llegado**

**-No hay problema Ren, te ves muy ****distraído**

**-Si, un poco… ¿Qué Horohoro no estaba sentado aquí?**

**-¿Ah si? Lo vi ir a la cafetería en compañía de Yoh, al parecer se están entendiendo muy bien**

**-¡Ah! Y ¿Dónde esta Anna?**

**-Anna esta en nuestra habitación, creo que olvido su teléfono, esta tratando de convencer a su papá de dejarla salir. El viernes hay un desfile en Tokio.**

**-No creo que Fausto la deje, apenas llevamos tres semanas de clases**

**-Pues estas equivocado, porque me acaba de decir que si –**dijo Anna llegando de pronto y saludando a Ren con un beso en la mejilla

**-¿Cómo? ¡De verdad! ¡Iremos a Tokio!**

**-¡Si amiga!**

**-¡Kya! ¡Eso es fantástico!, pidamos permiso a la directora y salgamos de compras hoy**

**-¿Para que, Jeanne? ¡Si de todos modos en Tokio vas a comprar hasta sobre-girar la tarjeta de Marco!**

**-¡Si, pero no puedo ir fachosa a un desfile de moda!**

**-¿Escuche la frase "Ir a un desfile de moda"? –**dijo Horohoro llegando con Yoh

**-¡Horo! ¡Fausto nos dejo ir a un desfile de moda en Tokio!**

**-¡¿De verdad?! –**preguntó el chico a Anna que asintió con una sonrisa

**-¡Yupi! ¡yupi!**

**-Le llamaré a mi padre para que me firme el permiso de salida**

**-Si yo también le llamare a mi papa**

**-Y yo iré a presumir con Matty Matisse y con Kanna Bismarch. Les diré: "En sus caras, brujas ex amigas de Anna"**

**-¡Valla! Eso suena divertido ¿puedo ir yo también?**

**-¡No Yoh! ¡No puedes ir porque solo vamos los amigos de Anna! ¡No desconocidos!**

**-¿Pero que dices Ren? Si yo también soy amigo de Anna ¿verdad que si Annita? –**preguntó el menor de los Asakura

-**Ya te dije que si me sigues llamando así, vas a dejar de serlo**

**-Eso significa que si, ¿ves Ren?**

**-¡Aun así! Desde que Anna es modelo Jeanne, Horo y yo la hemos acompañado a sus desfiles.**

**-Y lo van a seguir haciendo. Solo que ahora yo iré con ustedes**

**-¡Anna! ¡Dile algo!**

**-no lo se**

**-Yoh, nos puedes dejar un momento solos** –dijo Jeanne, al momento Yho le sonrió y se alejo de ellos

**-Yo opino, que lo dejemos ir, ¡Yoh es banda!**

**-¡No Hoto! ¡No es **_**banda**_**! Anna, por favor, llevamos tres semanas aquí, y no hemos hecho nada de nada, porque este tipo, su hermano y el cara de princesa no se nos han despegado. ¡Nuestra fama de grupo impenetrable se esta rompiendo! ¡Ya cualquiera se cree digno de hablarnos! ¡Hasta el enano de Oyamada! Esta mañana me dio los buenos dias, cuando antes temblaba de miedo cuando yo lo veía.**

**-Creo que estas exagerando Ren**

**-No, Jeanne, no exagero nada**

-**En algo tienes razón, no hemos hecho nada aun, la champaña se echara a ****perder**

**-Ok hagamos algo. Tengo 5 boletos para el desfile, y cada uno de ustedes ya tiene uno, eso significa que quedan dos, uno de esos dos es para mi padre. El que resta ustedes decidan a quien se lo dan, si lo quieren vender, rifar o regalar, a Yoh, Hao, o Lyserg es asunto suyo. Y en cuanto regresemos de Tokio les prometo, Ren, que los cuatro, solo nosotros cuatro, vamos a comenzar a hacer bromas a todos los nuevos. ¿Pueden vivir los tres con eso?**

**-Si** –respondieron al unisono sus amigos

**-Ok.**

**-¡Buenos días chicos!** –dijo entrando al salón de clases el profesor Kalim, y al momento todos tomaron su lugar –**Bien, ayer hable con la directora Kino, y me comento que seria un buen estimulante social el hecho de que yo mismo los cambie y acomode de lugar. Así que todos tomen sus cosas y formense afuera del salón y yo los acomodare.**

**-¡¿Qué?!**

**-¡Sin protestar!** – una vez que todos estuvieron formados el profesor comenzó a organizarlos **-¡Muy bien! Lilly, tu te sentaras con Yho; Elli con Lyserg; Kanna con Nicrome; Damuko con Horokeu; Manta con Matilda; Marion con Hao; Jeanne con Ren; Chocolove con Anna y Sharona con Sally. Bien, tomen asiento.**

Horo se encontraba en la cafetería. En cuanto sonó el timbre de la hora del almuerzo, el ainu salió corriendo dejando bastante atrás a sus amigos. Y estaba devorando una enorme pierna de pavo asada, (algo que solo hacia cuando estaba muy inquieto), cuando Yho llegó por la espalda, dándole el susto de su vida…

**-¡Yoh! ¡Casi muero del susto!**

**-Jajajajaja lo siento Horo. No creí que te fueras a espantar tanto**

**-No le veo la gracia**

**-¡Ya Hotito! ¿Por qué no mejor me dices que es lo que te tiene tan preocupado, que casi te atragantas con la comida?**

**-¡Ay, Yho! ¡Pasó algo horrible! ¡Horrible!**

**-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?**

**-¿Conoces a Damuko?**

**-Si, Horo conozco a Damuko.**

**-Bueno. ¡Ay Yoh! Creo… creo… creo… creoquemegustaDamuko **

**-¿Qué dijiste Horo? No te entendí nada, dilo mas despacio y en voz alta**

**-QuecreoquemegustaDamuko**

**-Horohoro, no te entiendo**

**-¡Carajo, Yoh! ¡QUE CREO QUE ME GUSTA DAMUKO! **–todos los que estaban en la cafetería, incluyendo a la misma Damuko, que estaba en la mesa de junto con las cinco Lilys, se giraron para verlo

**-Jajaja. Oye Hotohoto, creo que te escuchó ¿Hotohoto?** –Yho se volvió para ver a Horo, pero este ya no estaba en la mesa, ni en la cafetería**- ¿Horo?**

**-¡Eso fue muy raro!**

**-¡Hola Lyserg! ¿viste a donde se fue Horo?**

**-No, pero admiro su valor, no cualquiera se atreve a declararle su amor a una chica en plena ****cafetería**

**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Lyserg? ¿A ti tambien te gusta alguien?**

**-No Yho, pero si algún día me llego a enamorar espero ser tan valiente como Horo**

**-Horo no es valiente, me estaba contando algo y sin querer lo gritó y Damuko…**

**-¡¿Qué hacen ustedes dos en nuestra mesa?!**

**-Callate Ren, me duele la cabeza** –dijo Anna mientras tomaba lugar al lado de Lyserg, seguida por Jeanne que se sentó a su lado

**-¿Qué pasa Anna? ¿No dormiste bien? –**preguntó preocupado Yoh

**-No es eso, esque simplemente ¡NO SOPORTO A CHOCOLOVE McDONELL! ¡Odio sus estúpidos chistes! ¡Lo odio!**

**-Pídele a Kalim que te cambie de lugar** –habló Jeanne, al mismo tiempo que le hacia señas a Ren para que se sentara a su lado

**-Le dije, pero me dijo que si lo hacia, tendría que cambiar de lugar a todos los ****demás**

**-Pues entonces dile a Chocolove que te deje de molestar** –esta vez él que habló fue Lyserg

**-No es tan fácil, ese idiota se la pasa llamándome Anna-banana ¡Es tan idiota!**

**-Entonces iré a darle una ****paliza**

**-Eso me agradaría, pero me agradaría mas hacerlo yo, de todos modos gracias Ren**

**-¿Dónde esta Horo?...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntó Jeanne despertando y tratando de incorporarse en la camilla de la ****enfermería**

**-Eso es precisamente lo que me gustaría saber, señorita Giabiconni. ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?!**

**-Directora Kino, le aseguro que Jeanne no tiene nada que ver en esto. Todo fue culpa de Hao y de Marion, y bueno, también mía, pero Jeanne no hizo nada.**

**-¿De verdad señorita Kyoyama? Porque a mi me parece que tanto usted, como la señorita Phauna, y la señorita Giabiconni y por supuesto el señor Asakura, están involucrados en esto**

**-Anna, ¿Qué pasó? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que, estábamos en nuestra habitación y algo explotó**

**-Mari estaba asustada**

**-Abuela, de hecho quien tiene la culpa soy yo**

**-¡Calla, Hao! Estoy muy decepcionada de ti –**gritó la anciana, después se giro hacia la enfermera** -Señorita Villaraus, en cuanto dé de alta a estos jóvenes, mándelos inmediatamente a mi oficina. Tengo cosas muy importantes que discutir con los cuatro –**la enfermera asintió con la cabeza, y Kino Asakura salió de ahí

*****FLASHBACK*****

Eran las 11 de la noche y Marion todavía no llegaba, y por consecuencia, Anna y Jeanne no podían acostarse a dormir. Pues si Matti Matisse entraba a revisar y falta alguien, las tres estarían en grandes líos.

**-Se acabó, la llamare por teléfono y dire un par de cosas –**bufó molesta Jeanne

**-¿Tienes su numero? –**preguntó Anna que se encontraba recostada en su cama leyendo plácidamente _Vouge_

**-¡NO!, ¿lo tienes tu?**

**-No –**confesó la rubia en un suspiro

**-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?**

**-Simple, la asesinare en cuanto llegue. Si Matilda entra y ve que Marion no ha llegado, le dirá a la directora, que hablará con mi padre, que no me dejara ir al desfile en Tokio el viernes. Así que prefiero conservar mis energías para cuando llegue, y mañana iré a hablar con la directora para que nos cambie de compañera. ¡Oh! ¡Aquí hay una foto mía!- **dijo Anna señalando con el dedo una foto de ella, en bañador, con una enorme paleta de caramelo**.**

**-Te ves muy linda –**señaló su amiga, en ese momento entró de manera repentina Marion, que venía acompañada por Hao Asakura

**-¡Marion! ¿Me quieres explicar que horas son estas de llegar? ¿Cres que una señorita decente llegaría a estas horas y peor aun, acompañada de un chico? –**gritó Jeanne, en tono de mamá gruñona.

**-Tranquila, Jeannie. Mari y yo fuimos a cenar juntos y se nos hizo un poco tarde**

**-Un poco tarde sería a las 10 no a las once y media, Hao**

**-Lo lamento Jeannie, prometo que no volverá a suceder, para la próxima salgamos los cuatro. Apuesto que así no se molestaran. ¿O no, Annita?**

**-A mi no me metan en nada. Solo te digo una cosa Marion: mañana iré a hablar con la directora para que nos pongan una nueva compañera de cuarto**

**-¡No, Anna! ¡Por favor no hagas eso! ¡Mari promete no volver a llegar hasta noche!**

**-¡Vamos Annita! ¡No es para tanto!**

**-Hao, si me castigan, no podre salir el viernes.**

**-Pues si, pero no pasa nada. Llegamos antes de que pasaran a revisar ¿No? –**en ese momento, como si alguien la hubiera invocado, tocaron la puerta

**-Revisión de cuarto –**gritó desde afuera Mailda Matisse

**-¡Fantástico! Es lo único que faltaba –**susurró Jeanne

**-Rápido Hao, métete aquí –**dijo Anna, al mismo tiempo que abría su closet, Hao entró y Marion lo tapó con un covertor, después Anna cerró la puerta.

**-¡Un momento!- **gritó Jeanne, mientras revolvía las sabanas de su cama y la de Marion. Después le abrió a la pelirroja

**-¿Por qué tardaron? **–preguntó la chica mientras entraba y veía todo a su alrededor, buscando alguna falla

**-Porque ya estábamos acostadas –**respondió Marion mientras subía a su litera

**-¡Aha! Y ¿Duermes con el uniforme puesto?**

**-¡Mari es penosa! No le gusta que la vean en ropa interior, así que me lo quito cuando ya estoy tapada con las sabanas**

**-¿Y que hay de ti Anna? ¿Tú duermes con una revista de moda a tu lado? **

**-¡Que graciosa Matilda! ¡Creo que es mas que obvio que yo estaba leyendo! Ahora, si no tienes nada mas que preguntar te agradecería que te fueras**

**-Se que están planeando algo Anna. Ya llevamos mas de tres semanas en el colegio y ni tú, ni tus amigos han hecho algo. ¿Qué esconden?**

**-Queremos reformarnos**

**-¡Que graciosa Anna!, los vigilare de cerca**

**-¡Ah, mira! –**bufó sin importancia Anna, y sin mas, Matilda salió.

**-Mari creía que nunca se iría**- dijo Marion, mientras bajaba de un solo brinco y le abría el closet a Hao

**-¡Salí del closet!** –gritó Hao, con voz de gay. Las chicas rieron, inclusó Anna sonrió un poco.

**-Hao, tienes que irte. No se porque pero presiento que esa bruja va a regresar**

**-Ya me voy Annita, pero no sin antes, de que me expliques como llegaron estas bellezas al closet de una chica como tu –**dijo Hao, sosteniendo una bomba casera en cada mano

**-¡Dámelas!**

**-¡Vamos! ¡Dime como las conseguiste!**

**-¡Yo las hice! ¡Ahora devuélvemelas!**

**-¡¿Cómo?! Bueno no me digas, mejor te enseñare un truco – **Hao dejó una bomba en el suelo y sacó de su pantalón un encendedor.

**-¡Hao! ¡No seas idiota!**

**-¡Tranquilas! ¡Apagaré la mecha antes de que explote!**

*****FIN FLASHBACK*****

**-Y eso es lo ultimo que recuerdo, después desperté en la enfermería,hoy, a las once y media del día, con usted, Hao, Anna y Marion**

**-¿Es eso cierto? ¿Señorita Kyoyama? **

**-Si, señora directora**

**-Señorita Phauna, ¿Qué paso después de lo que contó su compañera?**

**-Bueno, Hao gritó que la apagaría antes de que explotara, pero Anna gritó que nos cubriéramos, y Mari se oculto en el closet, y Anna se metió debajo de la cama, y ya no supe que paso con Hao y con Jeanne…**

**-Hao, prosigue con la historia**

**-Bueno, abuela, es decir, señora directora Kino, yo no pude apagar la mecha de la bomba, así que la tire y me oculte debajo de la cama. No con Anna, sino debajo de la otra cama, de la litera, y la bomba estalló, entonces vi que Jeannie estaba tosiendo, y cuando cesó, cayó desmayada. Entonces yo salí de donde estaba oculto y saque a Anna de debajo de la cama y me cargue a Jeannie y las saque del cuarto, después, regrese por Marion y cuando Salí con Mari, Annita me dijo que Jeannie no estaba respirando bien, y yo le di primeros auxilios**

**-¿Es cierto eso Kyoyama?**

**-Aunque suene burlesco, si. Hao, consiguió que Jeanne pudiera respirar con normalidad, y todos nos dirigimos a la enfermería.**

**-Bueno, en total rompieron 7 reglas. Y todos ustedes saben que con 5 están automáticamente expulsados. –**La cara de los chicos se puso blanca.** –Sin embargo, no los expulsare, sus familias, son de las que mas aportan económicamente cada año a nuestra honorable institución. Y, como favor especial, no les daré el castigo que merecen. Pero eso no significa que no tendrán castigo. En cuanto los vaya nombrando y dictando sentencia se retiraran. Hao Asakura: por no llegar a la hora indicada a tu dormitorio, entrar al cuarto de tres señoritas a altas horas de la noche, encubrir a una de ellas, engañar a una encargada de dormitorio, hacer explotar un artefacto pirotécnico, y no encender la alarma de incendios… estarás en detención cinco meses, en los cuales no saldrás los fines de semana ni en vacaciones de invierno, y estarás haciendo servicio comunitario. Puedes retirarte. **

**-De acuerdo, señora directora, y mis mas sinceras disculpas, a usted y a mis compañeras –**sin mas el chico salió de la oficina de su abuela

**-Marion Phauna: por llegar tarde a tu dormitorio, meter un chico a tu cuarto, engañar a la encargada de dormitorio, y no encender la alarma de incendios, estaras en detencion cuatro meses, en los cuales al igual que Hao Asakura, no tendrás derecho de salir los fines de semana ni en vacaciones, y también estaras haciendo servicio comunitario. Retírate.**

**-Si señora directora**

**-Jeanne Giabiconni: tú encubriste a una de tus compañeras, dejaste que Hao se quedara en el cuarto, sabias que Anna tenia bombas de humo, y no dijiste nada, engañaste a la encargada de dormitorio, y no encendiste la alarma de humo. Tu castigo sera exactamente el mismo que el de Hao. Puedes retirarte –**Jeanne salió de la oficina de la directora, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de pena a su amiga** –Anna, toma asiento. De los cuatro tu fuiste la que mas reglas rompiste. Sabes cuales son ¿cierto?**

**-Encubrir a Marion, dejar que Hao se quedara en el cuarto, engañar a Mailda, tener bombas de humo en mi habitación, permitir que Hao jugara con ellas, y no encender la alarma de incendios**

**-¿Qué hacías con dos bombas de humo caseras escondidas en tu closet?**

**-Cinco, son cinco bombas de humo, Hao solo saco dos, las otras tres siguen en mi closet. Señora, yo las hice para el concurso de ciencias, todavía no estaban perfeccionadas, es por eso que son tantas. El maestro Silver me enseño a hacerlas el año pasado, porque quería ganar este año, las iba a usar en un volcán. Pero ya no importa.**

**-Sabes Anna, tú me recuerdas mucho a mi, cuando tenia tu edad claro esta. ¿Sabes porque?**

**-¿Porque las dos somos de Inglaterra pero con raices japonesas?**

**-No, y de hecho, yo no tengo raíces japonesas, fue cuando me casé con Yhomei que me empece a llamar Asakura, antes de eso mi apellido era Donelly, Kino Donelly era mi nombre. Pero en fin, yo lo decia, porque, a tu edad también me gustaba hacer travesuras escolares. Y aunque tenia las mejores calificaciones del colegio, mi fama como chica problema se expandió y hubo un momento en el que nadie me tomó en serio. Se que ahora es divertido pero cuando empieces a madurar, te va a costar trabajo tomarte, y que te tomen, enserio. Te lo dice una anciana que ya paso por eso…**

**-Lo tendre en cuenta, Señora Kino**

**-No lo tendras, lo se. En fin. Este sera tu castigo: el mismo que Jeanne y Hao, y tampoco habrá salidas a desfiles y sesiones de fotos. Lo siento Anna, pero de verdad espero que con esto aprendas a tomarte las cosas mas en serio. Creo que te queda bien claro que el desfile de mañana en Tokio, queda cancelado. Puedes retirarte.**

Anna salió de la oficina de la directora, solo para encontrarse con Ren, Hao, Yoh y Jeanne que la estaban esperando.

**-Anna, yo, lamento mucho lo que pas… **-el chico fue interrumpido por la mano derecha de Anna, que se aproximaba a impactarse en su mejilla, pero que Hao la debuto rápidamente** -¡Tengo buenos reflejos! **

**-¡Idiota! … ¡AUN PUEDO UTILIZAR LA IZQUIERDA! –**la izquierda fantasma se impacto en Hao, acompañada de un impactante estruendo.** – ¡Maldito piromaniatico! Solo te advierto una sola cosa, Hao Asakura… esta estupidez que hiciste, y que me costara cinco valiosos meses, me la vas a pagar, y te va a costar muy cara. ¡Ah! Y si en la agencia rompen mi contrato por inasistencia de eventos… considérate muerto.**

**-¡Anna! –**gritó Ren, pero Anna ya había salido corriendo furiosa.

**-¡No te preocupes, Ren, yo iré con ella!**

**-¡¿Qué?! ¡NO YOH!**

**-Déjalo Ren, de todos modos no creo que logre nada –**dijo Jeanne, mientras caminaba hacia un fascinado Hao, que se encontraba en el suelo a causa del golpe de Anna, con una cara de idiota

Hola :3 seré sincera, pensaba abandonar la historia, no se muy bien el porque pero así lo iba a hacer. digamos que no he estado en mis mejores días, (termine con mi novio y no me aceptaron en la universidad que quería :( ) pero no se, de repente me dieron ganas de subir otro capitulo, se darán cuenta de que es mas largo que los demás que he escrito, y es que son dos capítulos, pero como el capitulo 4 se me hacia muy aburrido, decidí fusionarlo con el 5 eh aquí el resultado, debo decir, que el siguiente cap es mi favorito, les daré una pista: ¡Hay un beso! :3 ojala se animen a leer, y me disculpen por tardar :/ también, si no es mucha molestia, se dieran una vuelta por mi fic nuevo _**Get Away**_, es que no ah tenido muchas visitas, y yo creo sinceramente que esta bueno, (¿O es amor de madre?) se los agradecería mucho, así como también agradezco a los que me hacen saber mis errores de dedo o edición (jeje) tratare de corregirlos y revisar mas antes de publicar, por lo demás... gracias por leer DLB!


	5. Chapter 5

Anna estaba escaleras arriba, hacia la azotea del edificio de los maestros y conserjes. Casi nadie subía hasta allá arriba pues decían que se aparecía un fantasma. Pero desde que ingresaron al colegio Anna, Ren y Horo subían para arrojar globos con agua o comida podrida o simplemente descansar, con el paso del tiempo, Jeanne también se les unió. Pero en ese momento solo se encontraba ella, siendo seguida por Yoh Asakura.

**-Annita**

**-¿Qué quieres Yoh? ¿Por qué rayos me estas siguiendo?**

**-es que te ves muy alterada, y te puedes caer.**

**-No soy estúpida**

**-Yo no dije eso** –le respondió el chico con su clásica risa. Anna siguió subiendo las escaleras un poco más tranquila. Había algo en ese chico que lograba calmarla. **-¡Wooow! ¡Que impresionante lugar!**

La terraza estaba llena de plantas, que el mismo Horo había plantado años atrás, había un techo y una pared de cristal que protegían las cuatro sillas de playa y una enorme hamaca en color verde, de la lluvia y de la nieve, pero que ahora estaba cubierta de enredaderas, ahí era donde a Ren le gustaba recostarse en las noches de sábado para ver las estrellas.

**-Ren, Horo y yo lo hicimos hace cinco años. Los conserjes nos dejan quedarnos con el fin de mantenerlo siempre limpio y hermoso.**

**-¡Y valla que lo están haciendo bien! ¡Es increíble!... –**Yoh se acomodó en el balcón al lado de la chica-** Anna, lamento lo que pasó con Hao, él es a veces, un poco extraño. Y tonto.**

**-Yoh. A menos que quieras que te corra de aquí, no me hables de tu hermano**

**-Lo lamento. Bueno, entonces, hablemos de ti. O de mí, o de lo que quieras.**

**-Lo que quiero es estar en silencio. ¿Puedes hacer eso? **–Yho le contesto con una sonrisa, y acomodó sus brazos en la rejilla de seguridad del balcón.

La vista de aquel lugar era increíble, se podía ver todo el colegio y parte de los alrededores. El bosque que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de la línea de propiedad estaba en todo su esplendor. Yoh se quedó observando detenidamente el hermoso lugar, y pudo ver el momento en el que un conejo salía de detrás de un árbol para comer un poco de hierba. Cuando, emocionado, se giró hacia Anna para contarle lo que vio, se encontró con la mirada de la chica.

-**Anna** –Yoh se acercó lentamente hacia ella, y cuando estaban a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, Anna se alejó de él un poco

**-¿Qué se supone que intentas?** –ante la pregunta de la rubia, Yoh rio

**-¿Qué no es obvio? Te beso…**

Y quitando la distancia de por medio, la besó lentamente, en un inicio era solo un simple rose de labios, pero como Anna no se alejó, Yho tomó la cabeza de la chica entre sus manos e hizo el beso más profundo, Anna empezó a contestar su beso y puso sus manos en la cadera de él. Cuando Anna se alejó para ponerle fin al beso, Yoh la soltó.

**-Tengo… tengo que regresar a mi habitación, ya perdí la mitad de las clases por culpa del chistoso de Hao, y ni siquiera me he duchado, ni puesto mi uniforme**

**-No. Por favor, quédate un momento conmigo. Es que siento, que en cuanto bajemos… todo volverá a ser igual.**

**-¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Crees que por un simple beso las cosas van a cambiar?**

**-Anna, me gustas mucho, me gustas desde el primer momento que te vi, y sé que yo te gusto también**

**-¿Y porque crees eso?**

**-Bueno, Horo me lo dijo. Él me contó que tu no dejas que nadie te diga Annita, pero que a mí me lo permites, y hace un momento antes de que nos besáramos tú me estabas viendo fijamente, y si yo no te gustara, no hubieras contestado a mi beso, y si quieres una prueba más, tus manos todavía están en mi cadera** –Anna bajo sus manos de golpe y se giró dándole la espalda al chico. Pero él no se rindió fácilmente y ahora fue él, el que la tomó por la cadera, y recargó su cabeza en su hombro**. –Vamos Annita, solo te pido que te quedes conmigo un momento, además si te vas, ya no vas a poder entrar a ninguna clase, porque solo faltan dos horas para la comida. Al menos quédate conmigo una hora ¿sí?**

**-Solo un momento **–Anna se giró para quedar frente a él, e Yoh trató de besarla de nuevo, pero Anna se alejó–**Yho, esto no significa que yo sea tu novia o algo así**

**-Eso… ya lo veremos después** – y sin más, la acercó a él y se volvieron a unir en un beso.

…..

….

…

..

.

Había pasado dos horas con Yoh en la azotea. Anna, entró corriendo al baño y se quitó la ropa mientras habría la regadera. El agua estaba helada. Era lógico, pues el agua caliente se terminaba a las 12:00 y eran la 1:30. Si no se apresuraba, ya no alcanzaría comida. Una vez que se terminó de duchar, salió y se puso una minifalda negra y una camiseta rosa, se calzó sus converses y sin maquillarse ni secarse y cepillarse el pelo, salió corriendo a la cafetería.

Cuando llego se fue a ordenar algo, pero Ren la detuvo en el camino.

**-¡Hey Anna! ¿Dónde estuviste toda la mañana?**

**-Ahora, no Ren, tengo que ir a ordenar algo o ya no alcanzare comida**

**-No es necesario, ya ordene por ti **–contestó Yho llegando de pronto con dos charolas de sopa de verduras y filete asado.

**-Gracias Yoh** –los tres se fueron a sentar a su mesa, donde ya estaban Horo, Jeanne, Lyserg y Hao.

**-¡Amiga! ¿Dónde has estado?**

**-Hola Jeanne, necesitaba un momento o iba a cometer un asesinato**

Hao se acomodó en su silla, y la miro fijamente

**-Lamento lo de anoche Anna**

**-Hao, si no quieres que te deje sin descendencia, será mejor que te calles**

Todos continuaron comiendo en total silencio.

**-Oye Anna ¿Y se puede saber donde estuvieron tú e Yho todo este tiempo?** –preguntó Horo con una sonrisa sarcástica

**-Eso es algo que no te importa**

**-Vamos, Annita, no seas tan mala con él, además, no estábamos haciendo nada malo** –Ren y Hao se quedaron viendo fijamente a Yoh –**Estuvimos en la azotea, por cierto Horo tus plantas son muy hermosas**

**-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡ANNA! ¡¿LLEVASTE A ESTE SUJETO A NUESTRO SITIO SECRETO?! ¡Cuando tardamos más de un año para llevar a Jeanne!**

**-Yo no lo lleve a ningún lado, el me siguió.**

**-¿Y qué hacían allá arriba los dos solos?** –continuo Horo ignorando a Ren y el escándalo que estaba armando.

**-Bueno, veras Hotohoto, Anna y yo nos hicimos novios**

**-¡¿QUÉ?! –**esta vez Hao, Lyserg y Jeanne acompañaron a Ren a gritar

**-Anna, amiga, ¿porque no me contaste a mí, Jeanne Giabiconi, Tú mejor amiga, sobre esto?**

**-¡Ah! ¡Picaron! ¡Quién diría que un chico como tu conseguiría hacerse novio de Anna!**

**-¿Qué? ¡Horo, Jeanne, basta! ¿Yho, en que momento dije que era tu novia?**

**-Bueno, Anna, yo supuse que después del quinto beso ya nos podríamos considerar novio y novia**

**-¡¿Cinco besos?! Bueno, Yoh, déjame decirte que me impresionas** –rio Horo dándole codazos al menor de los Asakura

**-Bueno, no creo que hayan sido cinco besos, creo que fueron más, es decir, estuvimos más de dos horas en la azotea**

**-Creo, que ya no tengo hambre.** –declaró Hao, empujando su plato, y ni tardo ni perezoso Horohoro lo tomó y se devoró su filete en un segundo

Por su parte Ren se puso de pie, y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, ante la mirada atónita de todos. Horo sin embargo tomó la charola de Ren y, tal como hizo con la de Hao, devoró su comida sin pensarlo. Después de eso, todos continuaron comiendo en total silencio.

...

...

...

..

.

Eran las 6 de la tarde, Anna y Jeanne estaban en la terraza haciendo la tarea, en completo silencio… pero eso solo duraba unos pocos segundos, pues Jeanne no podía evitar preguntar sobre su supuesta relación con Yoh.

**-Oye Anna. ¿Y solo fueron besos?**

**-Si Jeanne, solo fueron besos** –contestaba pacíficamente Anna mientras escribía en su libreta, intentando no sonrojarse al recordar cuando ambos se recostaron en la hamaca e Yoh tenía su mano dentro de su blusa. "_Todavía entra en la categoría de beso_" pensó la chica. A los pocos segundos Jeanne le volvió a interrumpir:

-**Neh Anna. ¿Y de verdad son novios?**

**-No lo sé, en definitiva no somos solo amigos – **_**"**__¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Acaso Jeanne pensaba que ella se besaba con cualquiera?"_

**-Ah, oye Anna, ¿y te gusta lo suficiente como para hacerte su novia?**

**-Creo que eso ya quedo claro, si no me gustara no hubiera permitido que dijera todas esas cosas en la cafetería**

**-Anna, y en una categoría del 1 al 10, ¿Qué tal besa? – **"¡_Once_!" Pensó, sin embargo solo contestó:

**-10**

**-¡¿De verdad?! ¡Valla! … Oye ¿Y besa mejor que Ren? Y no me salgas con "**_**Ay Jeanne, Ren y yo nunca tuvimos nada**_**" porque hace rato en la cafetería todos nos dimos cuenta de que si**

**-No pensaba negarte nada. Y creo que están empatados**

**-¡No puedo creer que te guste Yoh! Oye, ¿y qué es lo que más te gusta de él?**

**-bueno, no lo sé. Tiene una facilidad para transmitirme paz y calma, y cuando hablo con él, puedo hacerlo de lo que sea, y cuando nos quedamos callados, no existen los silencios incómodos... –**Fue en ese momento cuando Anna se dio cuenta del tipo de cosas que decía **-Es algo estúpido, no me hagas caso**

**-¿De qué hablas? Si es lo más lindo que te he escuchado decir.**

**-Sí, Anna. ¿Estas segura de que no son novios? –**pregunto una voz desde las escaleras

**-¡Ren! ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí? –**grito Jeanne, temiendo que lo peor estaba por venir

**-Desde que Anna empezó a decir que era lo que le gustaba de su noviecito**

**-Ya te dije que no es mi novio. Pero si quieres seguir diciendo eso, adelante. No me afecta.**

**-¿Por qué Anna?**

**-Bueno, Anna creo que yo ya me voy, nos vemos en la cafetería para cenar.** –dijo Jeanne recogiendo sus cosas y bajando las escaleras

**-No te ofendas Ren, pero no quiero comenzar una discusión.**

**-No quiero discutir, solo quiero saber si de verdad se van a ser novios**

**-Lo más probable es que sí. Él me gusta, y mucho.**

**-Ok, entonces, yo ya no tengo esperanzas ¿cierto?**

**-Tú rompiste todo tipo de esperanza el año pasado. Ren, yo de verdad quería algo contigo, pero tú mismo dijiste que no debíamos arruinar nuestra amistad**

**-¡Estaba confundido! ¡¿Que esperabas?! Si tú mejor amiga te besa así como así.**

**-Tienes razón, pero, por el bien de nuestra amistad me obligue a verte como mi mejor amigo.**

Ambos se quedaron en completo silencio, se veían fijamente y Anna estaba segura de que, si no fuera una chica, y en específico ella, Ren ya la hubiera golpeado, parecía frustrado.

**-Horo, tenía razón, ustedes dos tienen una extraña relación- **se escuchó una voz, rompiendo el silencio

**-¡Yoh! ¿Tú escuchaste todo?**

**-Tranquila Anna, entiendo que eso fue hace tiempo. Bueno, yo solo venía a preguntarte si querías que lo intentáramos, pero veo que estas ocupada. Bueno, hablamos más al rato y disculpen por interrumpir.**

**-Yoh espera**. –Anna detuvo a Yoh y lo tomo de la mano, luego camino hasta donde estaba Ren –**Ren, te quiero, te quiero mucho, eres el mejor amigo que alguien podría tener, y tienes razón, lo del año pasado fue un total error, yo no tuve por qué besarte y confundirte. Yoh, me gustas, y si, si quiero ser tu novia.**

Ren asintió y sin más bajo las escaleras, dejándolos solos.

**-¿de verdad?** –preguntó Yho, y esta vez fue Anna quien le contestó con un beso

**-¿No es obvio?**

El castaño solo atino a sonreírle a su novia y tomados de la mano, bajaron.

.-.-.-.-.A-R-K.-.-.-.

Hola :3 pues aquí dejando el siguiente capitulo. Debo decir que este cap me encanto *-*

Sin mas debo agradecer a** Pab1o, AllukaZoldyck00** y **angekila** por sus reviews, espero y no sea la primera y ultima vez que comenten :O y también a todos los que leen, un sin dejar review. Y como ya se me hizo costumbre, promociono mis fics: _**Konoha Day School**_ de **Naruto** y _**life after you**_ tambien de **shaman king** si me quieren ver llorar de alegría, léanlos, pero si me quieren ver en un colapso de felicidad dejen un review... :') los amare mucho mucho mucho.

¿Reviews?


End file.
